Si tú me amaras como yo te amo a ti
by Hitory-Chan
Summary: una carta de Naruto para Sakura, en la que se despide de ella... para siempre...
1. una carta

_**Si tú me amarás como yo te amo a ti...**_

_Ya no quiero seguir sufriendo, nunca entendí el por que no me correspondías y solo lo mirabas a él a pesar de que te a lastimado infinidades de veces, y yo, yo siempre te espero con los brazos abiertos y las palabras de consuelo más hermosas que se me pueda ocurrir, pero tu nunca bienes y te apartas de los caminos que construyo solo para ti._

_¿Por que no me ves a mí por unas vez? ¿Por que te empeñas en lastimarme con cada palabra de desprecio que me diriges? me duele tanto el solo pensar que juegas conmigo siempre que quieres, como si fuera un juguete de tu exclusiva diversión, siempre juegas conmigo para después dejarme tirado como un trapo sucio e inservible, no me utilices, no me utilices más por favor, déjame alejarme de ti para no seguir sufriendo más, corta la cadena que amaraste a mi corazón desde el primer instante en que me hablaste, hazlo antes de que me hunda más en el hoyo que cavaste para mi._

_Ya estoy harto de que solo me veas cuando te de la gana, de que derrames tus lagrimas por ese maldito Uchiha que te a rechazado millones de veces, de que lo observes a la distancia proponiéndote conquistarlo aun cuando esta felizmente casado y esperando su segundo hijo con la heredera Hyuga, de que solo seas mi novia solo por querer causarle celos y creer que así te va a mirar por encima de ella, de que, a pesar de que vivimos juntos durante 2 años nunca me hallas dicho alguna palabra de amor o al menos un felicidades, nunca me esperas cuando estoy de misión como lo hace toda ama de casa, nunca apreciaste las cosas que te di ni la forma en que te hago vivir, nunca me curaste una herida sino que abrías una nueva en mi corazón, una de esas que son incurables y que nunca cicatrizan__._

_Le tengo envidia a Sasuke desde hace mucho tiempo, él siempre a tenido lo que a querido, tubo padres que lo amaran, amigos que lo apreciaban, personas que lo protegían, pero yo, yo nunca conocí el amor de un padre o de una madre, fui odiado por toda la aldea por ser el contenedor del zorro de las nueve colas, siempre tuve que valerme por mi mismo para poder sobrevivir, para poder cumplir mi objetivo de convertirme en Hokague algún día, pero no me sirvió de nada, aun después de a ver derrotado a Pein y a todos los integrantes de Akatsuki fui odiado._

_La __única__ persona que sintió amor por mi ahora estaba con él, todo por seguir velando por ti, Sakura__,__ y concentrarme en traer a Sasuke de vuelta, por siempre ser fiel a mi palabra y esclavo de mi lealtad, en estos momentos yo pudiera estar en el lugar de Sasuke, tener un hijo y una esposa que me amase, una mujer que me cuidara y me diera aliento en momentos de tristeza, pero no, yo siempre e estado atado a ti, Sakura, siempre fui un idiota enamorado y siempre lo seré hasta el fin de mi vida._

_¿Recuerdas ese día en el que me dijiste que era importante para ti? bueno, yo estaba tan feliz que no sabía como reaccionar, a pesar de mis múltiples heridas en el cuerpo por la pelea con Madara, me sentía como si todas las malas cosas que me hab__ían pasado en la vida solo fueran pesadillas que eran olvidadas, pero con el__ paso de los días me di cuenta que mentías, solo lo hacías como pago por a ver cumplido mi promesa, esa que te hice después de la partida de ese desgraciado Uchiha, pero ¿sabes algo? voy a apartarme de tu camino, para que así tengas un problema menos en tu hombros, solo te puedo decir..._

_Adiós, Sakura..._

_**Fin prov. Naruto**_

_La chica de ojos jade termino de leer la carta que había encontrado encima de la mesa, con las lagrimas rodando por la mejillas subió las escaleras corriendo, directo a la habitación para comprobar el abandono del rubio, pero lo que encontró fue mucho peor de lo que pensaba._

_El cuerpo de Naruto yacía inmóvil sobre el suelo, una Kunai atravesando su estomago y otra su pecho, los ojos azules sin vida estaban abiertos y obscurecidos, en su mano derecha un papel rasgado el cual decía "Si me amarás como yo te amo a ti"_

_-No, ¡Naruto! -grito la peli-rosa cayendo de rodillas -No me puedes dejar sola -susurro estirando una de sus manos temblorosas hacia el cuerpo sin vida -Lo que escribiste en esa carta no es cierto tonto, Yo siempre te e amado -volvió a gritar para luego tapar su rostro con sus manos._

_**En el funeral...**_

_-__Hoy hemos perdido a un gran amigo y hermano, alguien que nos protegió muchas veces del final, una persona que fue amada por pocos y odiadas por muchos, recemos por los restos de Naruto Uzumaki -toda la aldea se encontraba en el funeral, muchas personas lloraban mientras que otras trataban de no hacerlo, unos se acercaban a darles condolencias a Sakura mientras que esta lloraba más por cada cosa que le decían los demás, el cielo nublado lloraba con ella, mientras que las personas empezaba a caminar a sus hogares para refugiarse de la lluvia._

_"__**Naruto Uzumaki, amigo protector, hermano alegre y ninja respetable, siempre te recordaremos como el **__**ángel**__** de la aldea" **__era lo que decía su lapida repletas de rosas y rodeada con cuerdas agarradas en pilares, en forma de monumento._

_-Te amo Naruto -susurro Sakura al cielo mientras sus lágrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia. Y así siguió bajo la lluvia, susurrando su nombre…_

_**FIN...**_

_**Es el primer NaruSaku que hago, espero que les allá gustado.**_


	2. lo abia perdido

**Prov. Sakura…**

Nuevamente observo a Sasuke desde la distancia, estaba acompañado de su hijo, un niño de pelo negro y ojos blancos y yo solo me quedo pensando ¿Qué tenia Hinata que yo no tuviera? Yo soy hermosa, fuerte, divertida y muchas cosas que ella no, en estos momentos ese niño seria nuestro, tal vez el tuviera el Sharingan y el pelo tal vez también negro, de solo pensar en todo el tiempo que había esperado por él en vano me hace llorar, yo… yo estaba tan ilusionada con hacer mi vida con él, incluso ya había planeado los nombres de nuestros hijos, la decoración del que seria mi hogar, nuestras primeras vacaciones en familia, pero no, ya no podía hacer mi sueño realidad, solo por que ella se había puesto en mi camino.

Pero se me ocurrió una idea, algo que pensé que no fallaría, aceptaría a Naruto solo para darle celos a él, para darle celos a ella quien había estado enamorada de Naruto desde la academia, seria un plan sin fallas, algo que nos beneficiaria a mi y a ella, era perfecto.

Pero las cosas no fueron como yo quería, ellos seguían unidos y no se molestaban por nosotros, sino que nos felicitaban ¿qué estaba mal? Creí que era un buen plan, pero note algo, Naruto estaba feliz, más de lo normal, todos los días me llevaba rosas, compró un departamento solo para que viviera cómoda, se acordó de nuestro primer mes de novios cosa que yo no hice, pero me sentía extrañamente… feliz.

A mediada que los días pasaban yo tenía más cosas que Naruto me regalaba, pero yo no le demostraba emoción alguna, yo solo quería a Sasuke.

Un día estaba paseando por el parque vi a la familia Uchiha, Sasuke y su hijo jugaban mientras que Hinata solo les sonreía con su vientre levemente abultado, esperaban a su segundo hijo, y sentí una pulsada extraña en mi pecho, un extraño sentimiento, y me di cuenta de que… de que estaba feliz por ellos, de que lo único que sentía era envidia de que ellos tenían una familia mientras yo solo había descuidado a Naruto, y me di cuenta de que yo lo amaba, amaba a Naruto a pesar de todas las cosas que le dije, él siempre me esperaba, él siempre me ha esperado pero yo nunca me había dado cuenta.

Con todas las fuerzas de mis piernas corro hacia nuestro departamento, lo llamo pero él no me responde, entro y lo sigo llamando pero aun no me contesta, voy a la cocina pero el no esta ahí, pero noto algo extraño, encima de la mesa hay una carta, la abro y veo la letra de Naruto, con una sonrisa empiezo a leerla pero esta se va borrando y una expresión de miedo la sustituye, las lagrimas caen de mis ojos y suelto la carta, corro hacia la habitación con miedo de lo que pueda pasar y cuando entro… veo a Naruto, con dos Kunais clavadas en su cuerpo, una en su estomago y otra en su pecho.

_-No, ¡Naruto! –Grito con desesperación cayendo de rodillas, no podía lo creer, lo había perdido -No me puedes dejar sola -susurro estirando una de sus manos temblorosas hacia el cuerpo sin vida -Lo que escribiste en esa carta no es cierto tonto, Yo siempre te e amado –volví a gritar tapando mi rostro con mis manos y sigo llorando con desesperación._

_**En el funeral…**_

Las personas se acercaban a mi, diciendo cosas sobre él y solo me hacían llorar más, no quería seguir oyéndolos, no podía seguir oyéndolos.

_-Hoy hemos perdido a un gran amigo y hermano, alguien que nos protegió muchas veces del final, una persona que fue amada por pocos y odiadas por muchos, recemos por los restos de Naruto Uzumaki –oigo al orador, toda la aldea había asistido a su entierro pero poco tiempo después empiezan a irse por la lluvia a excepción de la familia Uchiha y yo, pero les pido que me dejen sola, ellos protestan pero lo hacen._

_-Te amo Naruto –le susurro al viento con mis lágrimas fusionadas con la lluvia y luego caigo de rodillas sobre su tumba. Su nombre sigue saliendo de mis labios…_

_Naruto…_

_Lo había perdido…_


End file.
